


Second Worst Thing Ever Created (the first is stalin)

by Un_com_fort_able



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: ? I guess, Angst, Bad Humor, Drama, Guns, M/M, My love is Jesus christ, OC’S - Freeform, Vines, Violence, dedicated to my love, friends OCs, this is a shitty draft, why do i do these things, worst thing ever created next to stalin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_com_fort_able/pseuds/Un_com_fort_able
Summary: A dramatic tale full of mystery and anguish and also vinesDon’t read this





	Second Worst Thing Ever Created (the first is stalin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StalinDidNothingWrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalinDidNothingWrong/gifts).



> This is simultaneously the best and worst thing I have ever spent time on
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

Ice looked towards Scorpio, tears glistening in the dim moonlit room. Scorpio’s eyes widened, unprepared for those words to be spoken to him. His eyes filled, his hair messily blown around his face from the wind. His hand shakily rose to brush his locks out from his sight. Sighing, he rose up from his overstuffed chair while repeating those words in his head, like a mantra. Over and over and over,

“Youre mom gay”.

“R-Rebecca! It’s not what you think!” Scorpio desperately begged ice, whose name is apparently Rebecca now what the fuck. Ice unsteadily raised his arms, hands grasping a gun. “Just aim and shoot, that’s all you need to do, just aim and shoot.” His breath came out rapid and unsteady, voice catching and breaking as wind ripped through the small room. “I won’t hesitate! Bitch!” He let out a scream, flinching as the recoil shot his body back.  
Ice fell back, body slamming against the dark wood that made up the floor. His breath knocked out of him, he slowly lifted himself into his hands and knees, watching his tear drops hit the floor with a soft plunk.  
Scorpio gagged as the lead bullet entered his stomach, blood flying out. He slapped his hands over his abdomen, desperately trying to keep himself from bleeding out.  
Scrambling, ice stood up. He took quick quivering steps across the room and towards the heavy door. He opened it with difficulty, but all the more difficult was hearing the faint wheeze coming from the man he once loved so much.


End file.
